1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable saws; and, more particularly, to an improved totally self contained portable gas operated hand saw having vibration isolation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable saws are well known in the art. The majority of these saws are electrically operated having inconvenient electrical cords which can be cut during use causing injury to the operator. Such saws cannot be operated safely in inclement weather or under wet conditions and are not truly portable since a source of electricity is required.
Gas driven portable saws have been suggested in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,513,888 to Townsend et al and 4,302,880 to Elfving et al describe gas operated saws. However, none of these prior art devices show a totally self contained portable gas operated hand saw having an isolated suspended engine and saw blade driving means which make such a saw commercially feasible. One reason for the failure of these to be commercially accepted is the fact that the vibration level is so high that single hand cuts cannot accurately be made. Attempts to overcome this problem by reducing the engine size has resulted in cuts not suitable for commercial endeavors. The invention herein permits "large" engines to be used, while maintaining a low vibration level.